


Preventable | DNF Spy AU \ Murder mystery AU

by sprit3wastaken



Category: DT+
Genre: Agents, Multi, Murder, Serial Killer, TechnoBlade, dream - Freeform, dream team +, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprit3wastaken/pseuds/sprit3wastaken
Summary: Who's the killer? Is it really who it seems? A agents life is scary enough. But can it get scarier?
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know too much about Ao3, so please bear with me.

3rd person POV 

The Middleton house was easy to enter. You'd think that a celebrity's house would have better security. The murder of a celebrity, would cause a big uproar on the internet, right? Yes, it would. What he didn't know was a lot more than the internet would be freaking out. Not that that was a bad thing. Let's get back to the point. He slipped through the door quietly, leaving it open a little just in case. Walking over to the stairs, he stepped on the first one. He wasn't expecting it to make a loud creak. Like, really loud. I guess this is why they don't have security, the stairs tell them if someone's inside anyway. Quickly, he ran up the stairs and hid behind a open door. A figure rushed out, looking around for the intruder. Stepping out, he walked inside the room. It was a nursery. The baby started to cry, and the figure came back into the room just as he was about to slit the baby's throat.

"No! Please, I don't know why you're doing this but don't hurt Asher." a British accent begged, fear lacing his voice. 

"NO, NO NO PLEASE , PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Dan moved closer, so he stabbed down in one quick motion. He watched as Dan crumbled, the baby gurgled a bit before falling limp. He watched as the tears poured down Dan's face, and he shook like a leaf. Slowly Dan looks up at him, no, behind him.

"Jemma..... Run."

She could only stare in shock as he plunged the knife in through Dan's throat. Quick, but painful. He generally preferred slower deaths but that's ok. He'll have plenty of chances for that. He decided to spare Jemma, but not entirely. Stabbing her in 7 places that would make her close to death, but not quite. Grabbing Dan's phone and dialing 911. Handing it to her. Jumping out the window. Gleefully remembering the tears, the looks of terror, the pleas for mercy. All of it. 

"Blood for the blood god."

\------------------------------------

"EMERGENCY! Illumina to all! There's been a murder at ————- —— ——, anyone nearby? "


	2. MUFFINS

_686 words_

Blue rushed to the crime scene. Sirens were blaring, people were shouting, it was so loud. But he was used to that. Showing his badge to an officer there, he rushed up the stairs. There were already two other agents there, agents Dream and Technoblade. Dream was typing intensely at a laptop while Techno looked around the room.

"Got anything?"

"No, I'm working on the cameras. The murderer seems to be working on them at the same time. They're quite good, I'm having a hard time."

Satisfied with Dream's answer, he turned to Techno.

"How about you?"

"Eh, not much either. The blood patterns suggest where he was standing but not anything more."

Frowning a bit, he sat next to Dream and pulled out his own laptop.

"You're right, they really did do a good job."

"I told you! Wait, wait I got something!"

"What is it?"

"It's an audio, hold on."

Pressing play, they heard the voice, except it wasn't a voice. It was robotic, someone was using a voice changer.

"Blood for the blood god...."

Blue glanced back at Techno but discovered he was gone.

"I can't be the only one who knows who always says that."

Dream, looking over and locking eyes with Blue reading his mind.

"Technoblade."

Both standing up, they rushed down the stairs together. Just in time to see one of the agency's cars leaving.

"Dream to Techno! Where do you think you're going!"

"Techno to Dream, something important happened with my team, what's going on?"

"Oh not much, other than the fact that we just found audio of your favorite saying at the crime scene!"

Techno was quiet. "Y'know, I have a alibi. My team can vouch for me. I was on a mission, like I was supposed to be."

Shaking his head, Dream responded tiredly. "Just come to HQ for interrogation. You're a prime suspect."

"I'll come as soon as I can, even though this is just a waste of time."

Dream glanced over to Blue. "Well, we don't have anything else to do here. Go home, I'll question him."

Nodding, Blue quickly left the house and rushed back to his apartment he shared with another agent, Agent Badboyhalo. Nobody called him that though, they just called him Bad. For some reason he kept saying he was "hardcore" and "tough". He's the complete opposite.

"Oh! George! You're back! Did you go to that emergency Illumina called?"

"Yeah, someone else is doing an interrogation. I think Agent Dream?"

"I know him! Nice muffin. Speaking of muffins, guess what I baked today!"

"Bad, we already have a cabinet full of muffins. We don't need more."

"Oh, I filled the extra closet with them too! Never enough muffins!"

"BAD!"

Dream paced the interrogation room. "So, Techno, care to explain? You said you have an 'alibi'?"

"Yes. I was with my team. Our mission was to find a base, we aren't sure what it is yet. We think it might be drug makers, they're on the run."

Pausing, Dream thought for a minute. "They could be in on it. I'll report to Illumina and tell you if you're free to go. For now you and your team will be taken to the basement."

Leaving the room before Techno could respond, Dream smiled to himself. It was a good day.

"That agent I was with earlier was pretty hot, not gonna lie."

**Oh hi there, you made it to the end of the chapter. If you see this go to your sibling and say cheese its. Thank you for taking the time to read this, I love you all. Please give me any feedback you have, don't be afraid to say something. I promise to not be offended.**

**Join my discord! why I made it I have no idea, but join or else gogy dies. If it gets big enough I might do editor and staff apps, idk.<https://discord.gg/wg4dzkV>**

**Special thanks to my comrade maxi for editing this chapter (why you did it I have no idea but thanks lol)**


End file.
